


(Honey I'm on fire) I feel it everywhere

by jikarico



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Raven cares, Rosebird, Summer's cloak, i just rly like rosebird, summer/raven ain't shown much, y'all just mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikarico/pseuds/jikarico
Summary: Raven always disappears on the first day of Summer. She leaves when the sun is an hour to midway in the sky; it's quiet during then.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 36





	(Honey I'm on fire) I feel it everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> first this I've published, not written. pls enjoy.

Raven was used to being alone. Sure, she had Qrow - but who was he to her now? A fool; swayed by the ideas of fake promises and half-assed truths.

She has her tribe. And though if they were idiots who can't tell one end of a blade to the other, they're all Raven has.

But the leader had one other who she cares for. It's not her daughter, not the child's father.

It's selfish to even think of her name. Raven's the reason she's not here anymore.

Red, tired eyes glanced across the sky. It was a deep shade of orange, blues and whites. Birds flew over-head, going nowhere.

A light breeze danced along Raven's arms and exposed thighs. It was warm.

Shuffling of bedrolls and tents filled the empty air. People stumbled out, getting ready.

Raven looked up. It was halfway to noon. A pair of footsteps sounded behind the sword wielder, they stopped about 2 foot away from her.

"It's today," Vernal said, "Right?"

Raven nodded. With a soft sigh, she turned around. She gave a small nod to the member of the tribe that was at Vernal's side. He ran off to the other side of the camp, alerting others that Raven wished to speak to them.

"Go grab it for me," Raven ordered. "Don't ruin it." She didn't have to tell Vernal this; she already knows. Vernal turned on her heel towards the large tent at the back middle of the tribe's grounds.

Those red, tired eyes looked over Vernal. They saw something else. A cloak, white as snow. Eyes, silver as a stainless metal. A smile, brighter than the sun.

_Blink._

No cloak. No silver. No smile.

Raven shook her head slightly. She didn't want to think of that - not here, at least.

Her shoulders slumped down. One of her hands rested on Omen, the other rubbing her eyes. She needs a nap or a drink. Either or.

Vernal came back shortly. Raven's most treasured item in her hands. She looks up at Vernal's face, then looks down at what's in her hands.

Raven reaches out and takes it from Vernal's hands. She holds it as though it's a reactive Dust crystal. A cloak. Pure white.

Sparing a glance at her second-in-command, she turns to the group of tribe members behind her. They work fast.

"You know the drill. If you don't follow it; you'll end up like the others who didn't listen," They know. "Don't deny Vernal's orders. Understand?" They understand.

Raven turns to the west exit of the camp. She rolls her shoulders back, shrugging pent up stress and replacing it with small relief.

As she walks out, she hears Vernal's commanding voice echo slightly. The air feels cleaner, like snow. The gates closed with a slam. Raven walked onwards through the forest, gripping Oman and the cloak tightly.

A lone bird was seen flying over the camp soon after, heading north-west.

* * *

Raven prefered to fly to Patch.

While it made her more tired than before, it gave her time to think. About plans for the next raid, the number of storage units they have, how many supplies are going in and out.

Though the thought of the tribe plagued her mind, Raven didn't sway as she crossed over a forset.

She was coming closer to a cabin surrounded by the woods. Raven paid no mind and flew over it. She had a feeling he knew her schedule by now. Hopefully, he won't interfere; he hasn't before.

Raven dived to the ground, towards the trees. Just before she hit the ground, she turned back in human form. Flying for long periods hurt. It left a crack in the back of her neck.

Raven looked up. In the distance, she could see a clearing of trees, just by a cliff edge. About 6 foot from the opening was a small, silver gravestone.

Looking up, Raven saw that the sun was around 4 or so hours until it set. That meant that Raven only had 2 hours to stay.

Crimson eyes gleamed due to the hazy light, they retreated to the stone up ahead of her.

Raven wandered slowly up to it, crushing small flowers and fallen leaves under her feet. Her hand was resting over the hilt of Omen. Her hand fell to the buckle that held it to her waist; she unclasped it.

Omen fell with a dull thud next to her. Raven had already arrived in front of the stone. She sat, crossing her legs; the trimmed grass brushing her bare thighs lightly.

_Trimmed? Tai must've been here recently._ Calloused hands gripped the white cloak with so much - too much - care. Red eyes drifted up to the sky. Before it was orange-yellow, now it was joined with a light blue and purple mixing in.

"You always like the sky before the sunset," Her voice was as calm and quiet as a sleeping bird. "You said it reminded you of home; your favourite place." Raven's sight stayed locked to the sky.

More colours joined in the mix of blues, oranges and purples; causing a whirlpool to swarm the azure above.

If she tried hard enough, Raven could make out a soft silver spreading along the surface of the sky.

Raven knew that Summer loved beautiful things. The sky was just one of the few that earned that love. Glancing back at Summer's grave, Raven read the words that were carved into the stone. Just as she did for the past 8 years.

_Thus kindly I scatter_

Summer once said that, if possible, she'd want those words on her grave. She asked back when they were in Beacon: third-years. It was a strange request, especially for Summer. It was more up Tai's ally than her's.

Even so, they agreed. After that, Raven kept a close eye on her partner. While she never admits it, Raven was scared that Summer was planning something.

She was right. 4 years later.

Raven began to pick at the trimmed grass by the stone unconsciously, her fingers picking up dirt.

Raven looked up again. The sky was turning black, grey clouds forming peacefully under the rising moon. It was almost blinding silver light.

With a deep sigh, Raven stood; grabbing Omen and Summer's cloak. She gave a silent stare at the grave before walking closer to it. She couched down, placed a hand lightly on it.

"I'll be back," Raven promised softly. "I always am, aren't I?" She opened a portal to Vernal and left.

She couldn't keep a promise of being a mother, but she'll try as a partner.


End file.
